DP: Sinnoh Stars/Eps. 1: Twin Leaves, Part 1!
The fiirst episode in the series DP: Sinnoh Stars. ---- "So, Professor Rowan," the anchor lady said, holding the microphonne up to Professor Rowna's mouth, "what do you have to say to all the Pokemon fans out there who have waited for your return to Sinnoh?" "Well," the professor began, "I do have one thing to say, and it is this: Pokemon are by our side, always. I hope you understand the meaning of those words." Rowan walked away and went back inmside his labrotory. The anchor lady looked straigt at the camera and said, "That was another famous quote by the Sinnoh Pokemon professor, Rowan! From Sandgem Town, I say, 'Have a good day!'" Lucas Diamondson turned off his TV and laid on his bed. "Heh, cool," he said. "Professor Rowan has been in the Kanto region for over four years. Now I can ask him for a..." "POKEMON!!" yelled a boy's voice at Lucas's bedroom door. "Gah!" Lucas yipped in suprise. "Barry!? Don't sneak up on me like that! Especially in my own room..." Barry Platinumus crossed his arms, waiting for Lucas to finish his sentence. He exploded, "Lucas Lucas Lucas! Did you see the TV? Of course you did!~ I saw you watching TV riiiiiiiight heeere. You know how Professor Rowan has just returned to Sinnoh, right?" "Right," Lucas replied quickly. "Sooooo," Barry continued. "I say we go to his lab in Sandgem and get us some Pokemon. Yeah, I heard you say that now that the professor has come back to Sinnoh, you want to get Pokemon from him! I do too! Let's gooooooooooooo already!" Barry sped out of Lucas's room and went outside. "How did I become friends with him?" Lucas asked himself. He shook his head and went downstairs. When he got there his mom, Johanna, was watching a Pokemon Contest on TV. "Oh, Lucas!" she said, directing her attention from the TV to Lucas. "Barry was just here. I don't know what happened up ther in your room, but when he was about to leave he said for you to meet him at Route 201." "'Kay," Lucas aid, and started toward the front door. Right when he was about to go outside, his mom said, "And Lucas, don't go in the tall grass on Route 201. You could if you had some Pokemon with you, but you don't, so..." Yeah, yeah..." Lucas said. He walked out of the house and into the wilderness of Twinleaf Town, his home. It was a beautiful afternoon in Twinleaf, with the sun shining and the birds Starly chirping. Lucas looked off into the distance and saw Barry impatiently waiting for him on Route 201. Lucas smiled and shook his head again as he headed for the Route. As soon as Lucas took his first step out of Twinleaf Town, Barry shouted, "Too slow!" "C'mon, Lucas, you gotta speed it up! Never mind; let's just get to the lab!" "Okay..." Lucas whispered. In about 2 seconds, the duo approached a patch of grass. "Um, Barry...?" Lucas began. "Aw, it's okay!" Barry reassured Lucas in a carefree way. "Let's just keep on moving, and no wild Pokemon will appear." Right when Barry was about to step in the grass, a booming voice yelled, "Hold it!!" Barry slivered away from the grass and looked behind him, shaking with fear. "Ack! It's P-P-Professor R-Rowan!" he stuttered. Lucas looked too, and sure enough, Professor Rowan himself was walking their way. His face was wrinkled with anger and hate. He looks really angry... Lucas thought. Finally, the professor approached the two boys. "What in the world are you doing?" the professor spat, obviously mad at Lucas and Barry. "Uh, we-we w-wer just walking over to your l-lab," Barry answered, still shaking. "WHY?" the professor asked. "We just wanted some Pokemon!" Barry sobbed. "It's true," Lucas said to Rowan. "But, the only way to go to your lab in Sandgem is to go through the tall grass." "Ah, I understand," Rowan said more calmly now. He turned his back to the boys and began talking to himself. "They put themselves in danger, because they wanted Pokemon? A pair of reckless kids, I say! Their worlds would surely change if they were to meet Pokemon... Is it right to put them on that path?" The professor turned back to face Lucas and Barry again. "You two. Do you really want Pokemon?" "Yes!" The two answered at the same time. "Hmmm..." The professor began pondering. "Professor Rowan!" someone called. "Hm? Is that Dawn?" Rowan asked himself. "Ah... yes it is! Dawn! Over here!" The professor began waving for the girl. Dawn walked up to the three. "Professor Rowan," Dawn began. "You left your briefcase back at Lake Verity." She looked at Lucas and Barry. "Oh, hello. I'm Dawn Pearlton." Lucas and Barry greeted Dawn. "Good," Professor Rowan said. He turned again to the boys. "Inside this briefcase are Poke Balls. You will choose your Pokemon inside them. Now choose! Lucas shall go first." Lucas opened the suitcase and looked inside. There were three poke Balls, on holding a Turtwig, another holding Chimchar, and one more holding Piplup. Finally, he decided, "I choose... Turtwig!" He picked up Turtwig's Poke Ball. Barry shoved Lucas out of the way and immediately picked up Piplup's Poke Ball. "I choose Piplup!" he declared in aloud voice. "Hmm, it seems you both have picked good Pokemon," Professor Rowan said, admiring them. "Well, Dawn, let's get out of here and get back to the lab." He started walking away toward Sandgem Town. Dawn started following the professor. "Come visit us later in Sandgem!" she told Lucas and Barry as she passed them. After they were gone, Barry started jumping up and down. He ran up to Lucas. "Lucas! Lucas Lucas! We've got our own Pokemon now! So, I challenge you to a battle!" "You're on!" Lucas said, accepting Barry's challenge to batle. Category:DP: Sinnoh Stars Episodes